Carnival of Rust
by SweetMadness92
Summary: The Fourth Ninja World War has ended and peace is restored. To celebrate Konoha has launched a festival in honor of all its heroes. A time to chip away any rust they have left on their hearts and minds. NaruHina. Suggested SasuSaku 3
1. Chapter 1

**Carnival of Rust**

Saw an AMV about NaruHina on Youtube to a song with this title. It inspired this One-shot.

There weren't many times in which the young shinobi found himself frozen stiff. But here he was again, unable to process just what was going on. His face burned at first with embarrassment, but it melted into a type of warmth he had yet to experience. This is the second time this person has managed to instill such a reaction in him.

Was he making the right decision letting them go?

…..

_Carnival of Rust:_

Naruto read the sign and squinted skeptically at it.

"Of all the names? Kakashi-sensei, why that one?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"If I remember correctly it's because we all have gathered a little rust that needs to be attended to."

Naruto turned his gaze to the man with his face buried behind a book. Without anything to say he took in his former sensei's appearance.

His forehead protector which normally covered his face was replaced by his shaggy silver hair which fell over his closed left eye. The book, written by his fallen mentor and godfather Jiraiya was covering his bare face.

It was a sight to see for sure. Normally the Copy Ninja always wore a mask in public unless he was in the hospital and even then it was rare to catch him without his mask. So far however, Naruto had been unable to catch a glimpse of the face hidden beneath the book.

In a way he kind of wished to see it with the other original members of Team seven, knowing they'd appreciate finally seeing their sensei's seemingly "handsome" face as well. Speaking of the other members of Team seven, where were they?

Ocean blue eyes scanned the entrance to the festival searching for a dash of pink and two spiky clouds of black. Why aren't they here yet?

"Naruto!" He found himself letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding once he turned around to see Sakura and Sai racing towards them from behind Kakashi. "Hey" Sakura exhaled as they finally stopped in front of the two men. She hunched over, hands on her knees, taking in large amounts of oxygen before she finally straightened up and smiled. "You guys look great! Even you clean up nice Naruto."

The blondes' mouth dropped at the comment. "What are you saying, Sakura-chan?" he whined. The girl, whose bright pink hair was tangled up in a neat bun that contrasted with her side swept bangs, giggled.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled and he found himself smiling back.

_We all do look nice_; he admitted subconsciously taking in the formal attire each member of his team was wearing. It was different seeing everyone out of their ninja clothing. It made everything seem more…peaceful. At this thought Naruto's smile broadened. Peace.

They had finally attained what most thought to be unattainable. The treaties had been signed between all formally warring nations after Madara (who wasn't actually Madara) had been defeated. It had been a long and drawn out battle. Numerous shinobi lost their lives but the majority survived. Though countless shinobi claim that it was definitely thanks to Naruto that the war had been won, he couldn't help but think otherwise. Not only had his friends worked tirelessly to fight against the evil Uchiha, but so had former enemies of Konoha. Everyone put in effort. Especially two people Naruto never imagined seeing in the same spot together.

The battlefield certainly went cold the moment Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi stepped out into view. Shocked and scared several shinobi were about to engage in battle when both Uchiha looked directly towards Naruto.

"It amazes me how in such a short amount of time you seem even stronger than the last time we encountered one another." Itachi said with amusement, evening allowing something akin to a smile break onto his dead lips. Naruto grinned at him not noticing Sasuke's gaze at first, but when he did look his smile fell.

This was not the same young man who had nearly killed the girl they both once vowed to protect. He was different somehow, calmer, less angry and not full of hatred. No this guy seemed more like the Sasuke he used to know the one who was leaning towards contentment and a life without revenge; A life leaning towards his most precious people.

"Sasuke?" Naruto couldn't help but breathe.

"I never would have imagined the infamous battle between Uchiha and Senju to take place now but I will gladly accept. Will you continue on with your plan Sasuke, destroy those who destroyed the Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned his gaze away from Naruto for a moment, taking in the sight of the man…being, that he once let deceive him and spoke loudly enough that the people who mattered could hear him.

"It was arrogance that destroyed my clan. Not the innocent lives of the people in Konoha."

"Arrogance?" Madara huffed. "So you've gotten to him Itachi?"

"I've only told him of my mistakes and the lessons I've learned even in death. Whether he has learned from them or not is out of my control."

"A man like you will only continue to defile my family's name. For that I cannot let you continue." Sasuke smirked as he caught his brother, through is peripheral vision, turn around to face Madara. They were standing shoulder to shoulder with their backs towards one potential enemy, while they faced another. But most importantly they were still together, for the time being.

"I gave you knowledge while you were in the dark, boy." He sneered, "Without me you wouldn't even be able to see."

"You're wrong!" Sasuke huffed at Naruto's loud entrance. Ever the same even after all these years. His former teammate and rival was not standing next to him however, but next to Itachi. "Right, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Fine…then you will all perish by my hand!"

And then everything after was a blur.

"Naruto! Naruto! Quit zoning out you moron! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura smacked him upside his head.

"Ow, Sakura-chan! What the heck was that for?" He blinked as he rubbed the back of his head tenderly. Boldly he shot a glare at the green-eyed Kunoichi.

"I was asking if you were ready for your ceremony tonight. Skipping rank and going straight to Jounin is impressive. Though only you could manage to do such a thing." Her voice was humorless and he smiled at her acknowledgement of his talents.

Cockily he stated, "Now I'm even closer to being Hokage."

"One step at a time, dick-less." Naruto's gaze snapped towards Sai this time, the irritation bubbling again. Normally he expected this type of comment from Sasuke. He blinked, snapping out of his sudden anger. While Sakura chastised Sai in the background a new thought came to Naruto's head.

"Hey, where is the teme?"

It was Sakura's turn to freeze.

"…"

"Sakura-chan, where is Sasu-"

"-Naruto you know he isn't allowed at this festival. It's a chance for people to get some normalcy back in their lives." He narrowed his eyes at her. What was she saying? Normalcy? It didn't make sense?

"But if this festival is about attending to our 'rust' Sasuke should be here! He has a lot of rust too." Naruto admitted sternly.

Sighing Sakura shook her head.

"I know but…just not this time Naruto." Her eyes held sadness in them as she spoke softly. "If he were here no one would have a good time. Not the villagers anyway and even some of the shinobi are still a bit skeptical. He'll have his chance now that he's back…just not now."

"Sakura is right." Kakashi spoke before Naruto could argue further. "Besides this is a festival for you Naruto; a moment to celebrate your achievements. You'll see Sasuke when you visit the Hokage. For now just enjoy the festival like you would if he wasn't here."

Naruto knew he couldn't disagree anymore. It would irritate Kakashi and possibly make Sakura's sadness all the more palpable. He didn't want that. Sighing he straightened up his back and let a smile fall back onto his features. _They've been through just as much. It's time to scrape off this rust. _

"Come on, let's go party!"

….

"Out of all the shops and things we could be doing you take us back to Ichiraku's to get ramen?" Sakura hissed at Naruto. When she saw Ayame walk in with an apologetic smile on her face she returned the gesture. Sure she liked being here and their ramen was the best in Konoha but surely the woman understood her desire to try one of the other vendors.

"Come on Sakura-chan, don't be like that. I missed these guys. I haven't seen them since the last time we were in the village which seems like eons ago." The girl nodded; how could she not understand that?

"So where will we go after this?" Sai asked quietly. This was the first real festival he was allowed to attend now that Root did not exist. Thus he was relying on his friends to show him what to do at such an event.

"There is a sweet-ice station a couple of stores down from here!" Sakura squealed in delight. "We should try that."

"Sweet-ice?" Sai cocked his head to the side trying to ponder how ice could taste…sweet.

"Yeah!" Naruto said between chewing, "I heard it was-"

He hadn't realized he stopped talking or that his teammates were now looking at him with worry. No, he had been too preoccupied with the chakra that just passed by them. That chakra was something he would always recognize even out of sage mode. It was like calm warmth had spread over his body.

This chakra hadn't always been like this, so sure and confident. No, it had only begun the moment he was stuck in one of the biggest pickles he had ever found himself.

The memory of deep indigo hair, pale skin, light lavender eyes and a stance meant for protection flashed in the forefront of his mind.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kakashi asked behind the mass of turquoise and white.

"Uh, I'll catch up with you guys later. I have to go talk to someone." He rose from his seat and was about to exit the curtains when Sakura called to him.

"You-you didn't even finish your ramen!" She was astounded and utterly perplexed.

"You can have the rest" He called back inattentively. He continued out of Ichiraku's leaving his stunned teammates behind.

When he made it out onto the main street he didn't see what he was looking for. There were too many people, too many bright and colorful kimonos. So he closed his eyes letting the smallest amount of his sage mode take over. Splashes of orange covered his lids as he searched.

"There," he whispered, his sage mode suddenly forgotten. She was right by a barbeque station so he made his way through the crowd until he was standing behind her. She looked different, her long hair was tied into a braid that hung over her right shoulder and she wore a dark blue kimono with the Hyuuga clan symbol on the back. Her kimono was tied together by a brighter, sky blue obi, embroidered with black, gold, and white gold designs.

"Hinata" He called quietly as not to scare her. But when she turned around her expression held one of knowing, as if she had sensed him there all along. When she turned over her left shoulder to meet his gaze he noted the large white, lined with gold, flower clip that was pinned back and above her ear to keep her braid from moving. Her bangs which were normally straight and neatly kept held waves to them that matched the hair that framed her face. It was a good look on her. "H-hey." He called out, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Naruto-kun, are you getting barbeque too?" He shook his head.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you. Can we take a walk?" A hint of red discolored her cheeks, but she didn't lower her gaze. Quietly she said okay and left the line with him as they walked towards the infamous Team Seven Bridge.

It was something the Konoha Eleven coined for the fallen team who always used to meet there before training with the Sannin and resumed meeting there with the addition of Sai.

When they arrived at the bridge Naruto nervously leaned back against the wooden railing, placing his clothed elbows on the ledge and propping his right foot on the lowest wooden plank.

_Man_, he wondered, _how did the Teme always manage to make stuff like this look so cool? I feel kind of silly. Does she notice?_

At that he turned his head to the left, taking in her position. She was regal as ever, facing the opposite direction of him. Her body positioned out towards the water, elbows and forearms resting over the top of the wooden railing, while her clasped hands hung over the ledge.

Her face was calm but her eyes held the nervousness she had been fighting not to show. His eyes softened at this. She had become so much stronger, in so many ways. He smiled lightly, he was lucky to have someone like her in his life.

Gulping he straightened up, catching her attention. Her eyebrows rose slightly, noting his serious expression.

"About…about what happened with Pein," He noticed the slight hitch in her breath but quickly moved his gaze back from her neck to her eyes. "Hinata, I want to thank you first for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to tap into a side of myself that…during that point in time needed to be tapped into." She smiled lightly and nodded, but kept quiet, knowing he wasn't done yet.

"If you hadn't risked your life…for-for me, I would have never met my family." Her eyes widened at this and her brows set into a questioning position as she cocked her head to the side. He waved his hand absentmindedly at that. "I'll explain another time; the point is that, you've helped me more than you could possibly know Hinata. Even before all of this and I honestly don't know what I would have done without you in my life."

She flushed. "Naruto-kun… I-"

"I'm not done." He said quietly but with an authority that made her instantly quiet. There were not many times in which Naruto was serious so she knew to not take this moment for granted. "I should have approached you about this sooner. About your confession, but I was so lost. There were so many things that needed to get done and though I'm glad I waited for a more peaceful and less stressful time to talk to you, I still feel bad."

She bit her lip not knowing what to say. Her heart thundered in her ribcage as she awaited the news that would either break her heart or make her the happiest woman alive in Konoha. This time, Naruto broke his gaze from hers. He looked out towards the water as she had when they first arrived at the bridge.

Inhale.

He searched for the right words to say. This was an important moment.

Exhale.

He turned back towards her, blue locking on lavender.

"I like you." A tinge of red stained his whiskered cheeks. "I've always liked you…at least since our first chunnin exams. But I don't know if my feelings stretch as far as yours do for me." The last part he said sadly. If anyone deserved to have their love returned it was certainly Hinata, but he was so confused. He'd never been in love before. Sure he loved and cared for team seven but they were his family. The love he had for them was different. This love, the romantic kind, he has searched for with Sakura, but her heart had always been set on another. So he was reduced to keeping his feelings at bay and overtime those feelings turned into that of a familial kind. So how could he outright say that he loved Hinata if he wasn't sure what the romantic kind was like? Did that mean she really loved him? He was sure she did but he had always been slow…he needed more time.

"It's okay," He looked up, startled. He hadn't realized he had been lost in his thoughts again. "I understand. I had just been keeping it in so long; I had to tell you, especially if it was going to be my last time seeing you. It's selfish, but I needed you to know, not just that I loved you, but that you were loved in general."

He felt as if he has been slapped. His head spun at the fact that she had such a way with words. He shouldn't be surprised though. Hinata always was good with talking to people. It was when they were younger she was hindered with a stutter. But now, this new Hinata…

His heart felt heavier. She was smiling at him. That same peaceful smile she gave him before Pein had taken her away and made him believe she was dead. His heart rate picked up and his face felt warm.

"As long as I can still be in your life Naruto-kun, that's all that matters to me." His eyes widened. Was this what the romantic kind of love was like; being selfish yet unselfish? Selfish enough to need the person you love most in your life permanently, but unselfish enough to just want them to be happy regardless of whether you were together or not? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out?

"If it's alright with you, Hinata, I'd like to stay friends until I figure out how I feel. Maybe we could go on a date sometime."

There it was again that sudden ache in his chest cavity as she beamed at him and nodded her head with fervent excitement.

"I'd like that very much, Naruto-kun" He found himself grinning at this. He hadn't hurt her feelings. He let out a breath and felt his body relax a bit, though the warmth and the thumping of his heart was ever present.

Suddenly his stomach grumbled and Hinata let out a small giggle. He looked up at her surprised and then grinned sheepishly; one hand scratching the back of his neck while the other clutched his stomach. He remembered now, he hadn't even finished one full bowl of ramen before he sensed her. _But then again, she must be even hungrier than I am._

"If my memory is correct, I did steal you away from a barbeque stand. Mind if I escort you back? We can eat together, my treat?" He didn't know where it was all coming from, but he didn't question it. It felt oddly right. Hinata nodded and smiled as she shyly reached out her hand for his. When he took it and the two began walking back towards the festival, hand in hand, he was glad he hadn't just said goodbye to her and left. He could feel some of the rust slowly chipping off his heart.

…

Before they knew it, the two shinobi had spent the majority of the day together, playing games, trying different foods, enjoying the music and looking at shop with an assortment of clothing and gear.

Naruto couldn't remember a time when he had this much fun doing something non-ninja related. However, there were times when villagers would come up to him with such praise that it would almost be suffocating. When he was a child he craved attention because he had always been hit with negativity. But now he wondered how many of these people truly thought wonderful things about him. Where were they, before the village was almost completely destroyed by Pein?

When these dark thoughts would creep up on him however, he would always feel a warm hand find its way into his and squeeze lightly. He would turn and meet concerned lavender and suddenly the off-putting feelings would vanish.

While there were some people who were certainly being 'phony' now, not everyone was. He just really needed to look and he'd find them.

He would smile at her as she kindly excused them from the crowd and maneuvered the both of them to a new location. He was utterly thankful.

Somehow he hadn't even registered that he had been away from Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai for hours or that Hinata's team was nowhere in sight. It didn't seem to matter because they were having fun, getting to know each other better.

"So…about your parents?" She asked softly and cautiously as they paid for their sweet-ice and found a bench under a tree to sit on. He smiled; she was always so considerate of other people's feelings.

"My father was Minato Namikaze and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

"I knew you looked like him," She stated though her voice was laced with astonishment, "Though I don't think I've heard of your mother before." She frowned lightly.

"She came from the Uzumaki clan in the Land of Whirlpools. She was the former owner of the Kyuubi." Hinata's eyes widened. It was all clicking. "They died protecting me, and hoping I would bring peace to this world at some point in time." She smiled at this.

"They were very wise people to see such potential in their child even at such a young age. You're lucky Naruto-kun. They may not have been here your whole life, but they loved you."

"I know," He said wistfully. He turned his gaze to her and smiled. It was time to turn the tables.

"How are things with your family? I know you and Neji have been closer for a while now but your father…"

"We've been closer for a while too. He acknowledges that I've been getting stronger and he was impressed when I became a chunnin. He even helps me train sometimes. I think he understands now that not everyone learns the same way. I'm more like my mother to him."

"Bout damn time he realized." Naruto shouted, still grinning. The fire that Hinata loved so dearly was shinning in those blue orbs. _Blue flames_ she thought. "You are an incredible fighter Hinata. You are only going to keep getting better." _I will, Naruto-kun_. She thought. _I'll get stronger so I can keep standing beside you._

"Just think," He continued, "I'm basically _destined_ to be Hokage," He joked, "And now that your father realizes your strength, you will definitely be the leader of the Hyuuga clan and then we can work together with the Teme who will be trying to repopulate his clan and Sakura-chan who will be running the hospital. Konoha will be at its best along with Shikamaru and his clan, Kiba, Shino…Ah man; it's going to be great. Don't you think Hinata?"

"With you as Hokage, it definitely will." Hinata smiled.

….

The day was slowly coming to a close. The two young shinobi of sixteen had eaten their fill. They had played all of the games and Naruto had even won them both gifts. He'd won a giant stuffed toad which he named Jiraiya and Hinata was given a large stuffed Ox that she named Kishi, though Naruto couldn't figure out whom she was naming it after. She giggled and waved him off stating that it was just a name she thought of.

As the sun set on the Hidden Leaf Village, casting fragments of golden, orange and pink hues on the landscape, Naruto and Hinata found themselves wandering back to the Team Seven Bridge. They wound up in similar positions as before, only with Naruto standing in the same direction as Hinata. The warmth of the fading sun danced on their faces, the bridge and the river below. A gentle breeze picked up making the seventy-five degree weather more tolerable, cooling off their skin. Meanwhile the music from the festival continued to play behind them, mixing with the excited voices of the villagers.

"It's almost time for your ceremony Naruto-kun."

"You knew?" Hinata arched a delicate dark eyebrow and smiled.

"Who doesn't know? A genin being promoted to Jounin is a big accomplishment. It's the biggest position they could give you without pushing the line."

_Like Hokage_, he thought.

He laughed a bit quieter than his usual loud cackling, causing Hinata to look up. She was startled to say the least at seeing him looking at her.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" There was no humor to the question because she suddenly felt uneasy. The way he was looking at her…did he realize? When he shook his head and looked away Hinata knew she had to do something _selfish_. Something she might never get the chance to do again.

Today, to put it simply had been a dream come true. Naruto had spent the entire day with her, they had fun together, he told her he liked her and even admitted that they could try going on a date. But he also agreed to still be friends with her, which was the best gift of all.

What she was thinking might compromise that friendship, but it was a risk worth taking. She had risked her life for Naruto. Risked rejection when she told him she loved him. Risked it all again when she agreed to take a walk with him. What was one more risk if she did it right?

"Na-Naruto," She cleared her throat when he looked at her. She was strong now. She needed to be confident in what she was about to do. Not revert back into her stuttering and fainting self. This was a moment she wanted to remember forever. He hummed, signaling he was paying attention. "Can I do one thing? One thing before…in case I never get the chance again?" He tilted his head to the side, blonde eyebrows furrowing in question.

"Sure Hinata, anything you want." She bit her lip and nodded. Gingerly she stepped closer to him and watched as his intense blue eyes widened. Thankfully he remained in his spot. Gently she reached for Jiraiya the stuffed toad and placed it on the wooden floor beside Kishi the Ox. "What are you-?"

It happened before he could even finish the sentence.

Naruto had only been kissed twice in his life and both times unfortunately were to his bastard of a best friend. Those times however were both on accident and without_ purpose_.

This time was completely different.

His cheeks flushed as he took in her face. It was serene with a touch of scarlet staining her alabaster skin. He could see every detail on her face, such as the direction of her eyebrow hairs, the length of her eyelashes and the fact that even her nose had a dash of crimson. He could see everything, but the warmth of her soft lips, chastely kissing his frozen ones halted any of that observation.

_Move you idiot! You may never get this opportunity again. _

So he did. His lips moved back ever so slightly, the hands that were once gripping her shoulders from shock had softened and one boldly rose to her cheek on instinct. But that's as far as it went for two reasons.

One, Naruto was helplessly and utterly inexperienced in the art of kissing, which he was sure Hinata was too. He vaguely noted that his stomach fluttered at the thought of being her first.

Two, an exaggerated clearing of someone's throat immediately pulled the pair away.

At first they stared shocked at each other. Blue clashing with lavender…it was consuming. But slowly they pulled their gaze away to find not only Team Seven, but Kiba and Shino as well. Their expressions were divided. Some held shock, like Sakura, Sai and Kiba; while Kakashi and Shino were relatively blank faced. That is until Kakashi's lone eye crinkled behind his book, it was different than his normal smile though. He had a knowing smile that he seemed to have aimed at Hinata.

"Okay, Naruto, now that we've found you, it's time to go to your ceremony."

"Oh! I forgot"

"So It seems" Kakashi smirked as Naruto's tanned skinned seemed to darken. Quickly he picked up Jiraiya Toad and went to move away but stopped short and turned to look back at Hinata. His breath caught as he took in her expression.

Her cheeks were flushed and her right hand was gripping onto the railing of the bridge, as if the thought of letting go would cause her to topple over. Meanwhile, the left hand, which had been barely grazing Naruto's hand, which had cupped her face moments ago, slipped down from her cheek and came to rest against her chest.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun." She smiled a bit dizzily.

His heart beat picked up again. "Thanks, Hinata-chan…for everything. I'll see you around." At that he gave her the best smile he could muster. It must have worked because she beamed right back at him and waved as he took off with Team Kakashi.

"Hinata are you out of your mind?" Kiba asked, still shocked but also worried. He cared for Hinata like a younger sister and seeing her kiss Uzumaki was bringing out big brother mode.

"She's in love," Shino replied quietly, instantly shutting Kiba up. In that moment Hinata thought it was a good time, the best time actually, to let her-self relapse. She deserved it damn it.

"Hinata! Oh man, I thought she was done with this?" Kiba howled.

Yes, she fainted.

…

He felt as if he was floating on cloud nine.

He had been promoted to Jounin. He was the only one on this night to do so. Tomorrow others might be promoted as well, or other genin would be promoted to chunnin. But that was at the back of his mind right now.

Right now he was surrounded by his family in the Hokage's office. The Konoha Eleven, their Sensei's and his best friend Sasuke, who was in a chair stationed next to Granny's desk, were all crowded around, mingling in the small room. The smile on his face could not be taken down by anyone or anything at this moment.

It was absolute harmony. His friends, they were all celebrating the next chapters in their lives together. They gave him hugs, joked with him, play fought with him and laughed with him. He couldn't ask for anything more.

When he looked across the room somewhere later in the night and caught a pair of lavender eyes gazing at him from a small circle of familiar Kunoichi the memories from earlier flooded his brain. Specifically their kiss and the look on her face when he left.

She had been late to his ceremony and later found out from a slightly pissed Kiba that she fainted after he left. He couldn't help but laugh. He hoped one day he would be able to figure out if his feelings for her would grow because Hinata was definitely someone he couldn't ever let go of. He was sure of that now.

Then he was hit with something. He flinched as the pen fell into his lap. Turning he looked at Sasuke who was staring at him with the same look Kakashi had given Hinata earlier.

"Stop zoning out _lover-boy_. People are trying to talk to you." Naruto's eyes widened. He heard a laugh and turned to find the culprit leaning into Tsunade's ear.

"Stop telling everyone would you Kakashi-sensei!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"This is not Icha-Icha paradise you old perv!"

"I would certainly hope not or else I would not only have to give you a _talk,_ but I would not be the only one you'd have to hear a talk from," he noted as he pointedly gave a look to both Kiba and Neji. Naruto's face flushed even more as he flipped an inappropriate finger at his former sensei and went to talk to someone less gossipy like Shikamaru.

As he walked away a smile broke free on his lips.

Yes the rust was definitely chipping away.

…..

The End!

Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm thinking about making a short sequel to this only because I cannot leave NaruHina there. I really enjoyed making this story. It felt oddly refreshing. I hope you guys agree.

Also! I think I found my writing spot in my house. Before I kept trying to write in my room or in my mom's room which has the internet connection (bad Idea) and obviously because of both rooms I couldn't focus. My room has every distraction possible in it and my mom's room has…internet. XD But alas my living room on the couch is the best spot to be. Closest to the fridge, comfy seating arrangement, natural and artificial lighting and there is no way I could get truly comfortable enough to pass out on this couch. XD. I literally sat here for hours and typed up this story in one-shot, except for some time for laundry and So You Think You Can Dance. I'd say it was a successful discovery. I shall be doing all the writing here! =) Hopefully popping out more stories and getting back into crowd favorites such as UofK and OUAD 3

Some tidbits: So the **Carnival of Rust** is clearly a fiction festival I came up with due to that song on youtube. If you want the name of the artist you can either ask me or…look it up? =) Either is cool by me.

The stuffed animals that Naruto won and their names: So Jiraiya the toad is a bit obvious. He was not only his mentor but his Godfather so he wanted to name the stuffed animal in homage to him who he would have liked to share a bit of this day with. Now for Hinata's stuffed Ox; I made it an Ox due to the fact that on the new **Road to Ninja** poster (the film being release this July in Japan D= by Kishimoto who is responsible for the plot and character design! Ahh He made Hinata look like a total B.A.M.F might I add. He loves her I swear!) Hinata (this new and feisty Hinata in the AU film) is holding up the ox symbol. And she names it Kishi for our lovely Kishimoto who, without him Naruto wouldn't exist. Although of course she doesn't know that, which she explains in the one-shot.

Hmm…other things, other things…umm Sweet-ice! I thought adding sweet-ice would be nice from Memoirs of a Geisha by Arthur Golden! It's one of my all time favorite books and favorite movie adaptations. In the movie which I just recently watched the Chairman buys Sayuri sweet-ice which leads to her wanting to become an amazing geisha so she can see him again. Sound significant and relevant…the wanting to become a better geisha…wanting to become a better…ninja? I think so! Also it helped introduce the idea that Sai may never have had the opportunity to do fun things like go to a festival, especially with friends and people who care about him due to his former involvement in Root. I got to say I used to not like Sai when he was first introduced, but that kid is just too freaking cute. I can't handle him sometimes and it breaks my heart to think he's missed out on so much, ya know? So that was my little something for him. Not much, but maybe I can do more in later chapters.

Our lovely Sasuke-kun could not join the festivities due to the fact that he was just recently known as a wanted criminal in Konoha. But he is seen transformed (which I believe is slowly happening due to Itachi's influence in the manga…check out the latest chapter if you haven't!) during the near end of the war scene in Naruto's memories, and again at the end for a bit of hilarity. XD

Finally Minato and Kushina. It's funny because I've heard NaruSaku fans say _oh Sakura's just like Kushina so she and Naruto are meant to be together _but if that is a valid argument I can't agree with it. Here's why. Opposites attract and in the world of Naruto they seem to stick. Take Naruto's parents and Sasuke's parents. While Fugaku and Mikoto were someone similar in persona, being very calm and regal (them Uchiha *shakes fist*), Mikoto was obviously the gentler of the two. Just like Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto however, has been told that he has his mother's personality but he got his looks from his father. In addition like Naruto who first thought not bad but not great either about Hinata, having called her a shy and weird kid, Kushina felt similar about Minato. Not to say he was shy and weird but her opinion of him was not the best. Over time however her opinion of Minato grew, just like Naruto's is slowly growing towards Hinata.

Naruto, Kushina and Sakura can be a bit brash in nature at times. Minato on the other hand was the calmer one of the two. Not afraid to show his love for his significant other such as when Kushina is giving birth to Naruto. This is just like Hinata, who in a time when the person she loved was in a life or death situation, did not hesitate to show them her love. The point is if Naruto was to be with anyone I would think it was someone who was more his opposite, like his parents. But of course Naruto is not that type of Manga so in the end he may not end up with anyone. Despite Sasuke's…possible turn around, there is still this whole prophecy bullshit and they may just fight each other to the death which would BLOW! But you never now with this shit, because people you love die left and right…Damn you Kishi.

But anyways, I hope Kishi puts a little NaruHina in this new movie. I'm dying guys. I'm dying!

Also this rant was inspired because I originally just meant to note that I think it was important for Naruto to tell Hinata about his parents. It's letting her into his world on a more personal level. XD I know….I should have just said that but I was on a typing roll!

But yeah, that's all I can think of right now. Hope you enjoyed! Please, please review. Let me know what you think. Has my writing improved? Does it suck? What did you like? What don't you like? So on and so forth. I truly appreciate it!

Love,

Orion

P.s. I think I might need a beta. If anyone is interested…let me know =) Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Flame

**A/N: So I decided to just put up the full version of chapter 2 on here. Seeing as I couldn't copy and paste my new address into the chapter I figured it would be too much of a hassle. **

**Disclaimer: DNON =(**

**Sequel or part two to Carnival of Rust. Enjoy. **

**Blue Flame**

He almost lost her today.

In that moment the memories from three years prior hurled themselves at the back of his eyelids, blinding him.

He saw everything again, the horrible sight of her body crashing to the ground. The blood that ran down her pale face into her hair mixed with the sweat of her struggle and made the long indigo wave.

Such beauty in immense pain caused his stomach to turn uncomfortably.

Another flash of white faded into a smile that caused him to physically freeze yet sent chills down to his heart. Even now she found a way to give _him_ a reassuring smile.

When she told him she loved him earlier on, her back was facing him. Now, however, he could see it, feel her love with just one look and the catch phrase that shaped his existence, _"that's my nindo, my ninja way."_

How had he missed this for so long?

It had been three years since that event. Three years since the nineteen year olds, agreed to stay friends until his feelings developed. Three years since their first and last kiss at the Carnival of Rust. Three years since he was promoted to Jounin. And now just two days before his birthday, he nearly lost the one thing he had begun to wish for.

Naruto had not felt his heart stir in such a way again until hours ago. It was a simple protection mission. Sakura was backed up at the hospital so Hinata was to replace her and tag along with himself, Sasuke and Sai.

Unfortunately, their client had a very pricey bounty over his head, which didn't bother the four Konoha Jounin, but their client or charge refused to listen to them. Due to the fact that he was a noble, he was stubborn and believed himself to be better than the four shinobi held responsible for his safety. It was a dumb idea for him to say this to their faces, but regardless they refrained from creating an "accident" that would result in his untimely and unfortunate demise.

On day two, just outside of their destination, they found shelter in a small Inn, where the charge requested having a room for himself. Reluctantly the shinobi agreed, as long as one of them was stationed outside his door . It was during the transfer between Sasuke and Hinata's shift that the Byakugan user decided to check on their client through the door only to find out he was gone.

She informed Naruto and Sai while Sasuke set out to search for their missing client.

When they found him he was in a brothel, drunk off his rear and trying in an unsuccessful attempt to fondle one of the women. Disgusted, Sasuke grabbed the man by the back of the neck when they were bombarded by three rogue hunter Nin.

Sasuke moved the man behind his back, black eyes bleeding to crimson as he fought in short range combat with the rogue ninja. Seeing that Sai tackled the second man and Naruto grappled with the last, Hinata took it upon herself to grab the noble and run towards their destination.

The two were immediately pursued by a fourth entity, residing outside of the brothel.

Naruto didn't know what happened from there because she was out of his sight for a while. But when he and his other teammates finished with their opponents they sought Hinata and the noble, only to find the Hyuuga on her last limbs.

Before her was a burly man, equally as bloodied and bruised as she was. The ground around them was in shambles. However, their client barely had a scratch on him, proving that Hinata had taken the full brunt of the attack.

_Pathetic._

Naruto didn't have time to sneer at the cowering noble because the rogue ninja hurled something at him which Hinata blocked with her shoulder. She tittered for a moment and collapse on the ground. He rushed to his female comrade while Sasuke and Sai finished off the rogue.

"Hinata…" He said as he reached her side.

He felt like someone kicked him in the center of his chest, knocking the wind right out of him. Ironically she was the one that wasn't breathing.

His heart palpitated wildly from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. It was making him dizzy.

"-Hinata!" He called startled, then screamed, "Hinata, please!" He shook her with a bit more force than he intended.

"Naruto-" Sasuke's voice was grave.

"Hinata, wake up! Damn it, wake up!" His voice cracked, "Please," he grabbed her cheeks, they were slowly growing cold. "No…" Suddenly the helplessness settled in. He wasn't a medic, neither was Sasuke or Sai. Sakura wasn't around and the girl he cared for most in the world wasn't breathing. He couldn't do anything. All the muscle and power in the world couldn't do anything in this situation.

His eyes began to water.

"It may be the dart." He wasn't listening; the last thing he wanted to do now was pay attention to the moron that started all of this. If it wasn't for him Hinata would still be alive.

"What dart?" It was Sai this time.

"The dart she blocked from hitting me before she collapse, it hit the back of her shoulder. She's lying on it."

"Dobe flip her over." He didn't waste a moment and followed Sasuke's command. Rolling the young woman over, he saw a small metallic dart embedded in her left shoulder-blade. Gingerly he pulled in out and threw it in disgust to the floor. "Turn her back over."

He did and waited. _Please, please, please, please dear god, please. _

Nothing.

His heart, felt like it was closing in on itself. Moron, stupid idiot, that's what he was. You _wasted so much time with her_…no! No, he couldn't think that way.

"There has to be a way."

"I can try something. I saw it in a book once."

Naruto glared up at Sai. This was no time for his,_ "I saw or read about it in a book bullshit_." Regardless the older shinobi lowered next to him and Hinata before placing his palms on her chest. He pumped, once, twice and finally a third time. Then he did something that left Naruto floored. He parted her lips and pressed his to them before breathing air into her.

He repeated the process. The second time, however, Naruto saw red. His flushed cheeks were now less from embarrassment and confusion and more in anger. A feeling he only felt when he was younger with Sasuke bubbled in his chest.

Jealousy.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The blonde shinobi growled as he halted Sai from performing the routine on Hinata a third time.

"I'm trying to help restart her heart."

"It doesn't look-" He stopped at the deep gasp of breath from below.

"See," Sai pointed his gaze down to the Kunoichi.

"-Hi-Hinata?" The young woman blinked a few times as she tried to regain control of her breath. She nodded weakly.

"It must've been dipped in something to stop the heart. If it was in her for any longer, she probably wouldn't be awake." Sasuke said as he examined the pointed tip of the dart Naruto had previously tossed aside. He pulled out a scroll and stored the dart in it, making a mental note to show it to Sakura the moment they returned to the village.

Naruto on the other hand was so overjoyed he threw himself down at Hinata, wrapping her in a tight embrace. She winced slightly and whispered a soft "easy" but returned the hug.

"I'm sorry," He said as he pulled away and looked at her unnaturally pale face. He couldn't believe she had been technically dead for the past ten minutes. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"It's not your fault Naruto, how were you supposed to know about the dart." He looked at Sai who was smiling at him softly. He swallowed suddenly feeling bad about jumping Sai with his unnecessary emotions. The ninja was only trying to help.

"Is Arashi-san okay?"

"Yeah, yeah he is. You did a great job, Hinata-chan."

"Yes, we didn't have much to do by the time we got here. Your pursuer was on his last legs." Sai beamed down at the Hyuuga heiress.

"You would have finished him if you didn't have to look out for that one." Sasuke offered shocking both Naruto and Hinata. After so many years being around both Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke had come to view her as a friend who he trusted almost as much as he trusted Team Seven and Team Taka (who were now finished with their parole in the village).

She was one of the few women who didn't care for his appearance and wasn't constantly barking up his door with date requests. She was also incredibly smart, brave and a formidable sparring partner. Her training in medicine, though paled in comparison to Sakura's, was equally helpful. But the most important thing was that she made the Dobe happy. Though Sasuke would never admit to it, it was something that mattered to him greatly.

Thus he had come to learn how to respond to the Kunoichi in a polite and less condescending manner. He also wasn't afraid to offer compliments, knowing they wouldn't inflate her ego, but help her continue forward.

"Thank you Sasuke-san, Sai-san," She smiled lightly. She tried to sit up but felt woozy, "Mhmm, not a good idea."

"The effects of the dart are probably still in your system."

"Ah," She took a moment to think and then looked up at Naruto. "Could you take the medicine I have in my pack out?"

"Sure Hina-chan." As he did that she slowly removed her jacket, careful to not flash the Uchiha or former Root member her breasts and decided on holding the material against her chest with shaky arms. "…Uh, Hinata-chan?" Naruto's voice quivered as he took in the sight of her naked back through the metal netted shirt.

"Pull the shirt down enough so you can apply the medicine to the spot where I was hit. It should start to sizzle meaning that whatever is still in my system is slowly being drawn out. When I regain enough of my chakra back I'll finish the job." Her voice, though soft and dainty, held so much confidence and assurance that Naruto couldn't refuse even if he wanted to. _Which he didn't. _

He tried to ignore the smug look the bastard was sending him as he slipped the shirt off her shoulder. He also tried to ignore the way Sai stood up and moved towards the bastards' side as if to give him and Hinata space. God he hoped he wasn't blushing. It was so hot suddenly.

"What does it look like?"

"It's sizzling. Now what do I do?"

"Just leave it. I'll wear my jacket backwards." Naruto cleared his throat and said a quick "okay" as he stood up and sealed her medicine before putting it back in her pack.

"We need to get _this_ one back. Stay here with Hinata while she gets some rest. Sai and I will return him and come back for the two of you so we can leave by morning."

"Sounds like a good plan." Sasuke nodded to Naruto, the smirk that was once on his lips disappearing as he turned back to Arashi and Sai.

"Feel better Hinata-chan," Sai said as he patted her head and led Arashi towards his destination with Sasuke. After a few moments the Hyuuga heiress turned over her shoulder to look at the blonde.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." He stared, startled.

"For what?"

"Saving me" He frowned.

"Sai is the one who you should be thanking. I didn't know what to do. I just…I just got angry." _And jealous_ he thought miserably.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Get down on yourself. You are better than that, and I'm alive."

He stared at her for a moment. His heart thrumming as he began to walk towards her. He bent down and carefully picked her up bridal style. He remained aware of his hands, not wanting to accidentally push her jacket the wrong way.

"What are you doing?"

"Moving away from this mess and making camp so you can rest." He didn't fail to notice the small smile that crept on her tired lips. She hummed her approval and rested her head against Naruto's shoulder as he found an area not too far away amongst the trees. He placed her up right against a tree stump and left momentarily to look for wood to burn.

When he returned she was slowly drifting into unconsciousness. As he built the fire he called to her.

"Hina?"

"…Hmm?"

"Are you alright over there?"

"Ah, just…sleepy," Naruto smiled at the sound of her voice. She sounded so small. Hardly like the woman that she had developed into.

Shrugging off his jacket and the massive scroll strapped across his body, he placed both items on the ground a bit closer to the fire. Opening the scroll he took out a sleeping bag, a pillow and his extra jacket. He settled the objects next to the burning wood and turned to pick up the now sleeping girl. Opening his sleeping bag he placed her in it and rested her head on the pillow. He covered the bag with his jacket and pulled the spare over his shoulders.

One would wonder why he didn't keep his jacket on and give her the spare, right. But a little birdie once told him that she liked his natural sent the sent that clung to his clothing. Secretly he hoped this would give her peace while she slept.

He sat quietly on a log on the opposite side of the fire observing her. When had she become so beautiful that he found it hard to take his eyes off of her? When had she become the one person capable of making him reach a point of rage that some thought impossible for someone of his personality?

She had changed him so much over the past three years and even before then. She made him more mature to an extent. He knew he wasn't completely there yet, that could be proven by his reaction to Sai.

But could someone really call that immature? The Teme showed signs of jealousy every time another man even glanced at Sakura. What would he have done if he were in his situation?

What situation was he in? Hinata and he were still just friends.

The image of Sai pressing his lips to hers flickered in his mind forcing his eyes to close as if that would help suppress the memory. He exhaled.

Maybe it was time he made them official. When he opened his eyes this time they were sparkling with a fire driven by passion and determination.

…

"Well you are all good to go Hinata. Everything looks good and thanks to Sasuke I can examine this dart to see what the rogue dipped it in to stop your heart like that." The two young women smiled at each other as Sakura helped Hinata scoot off the hospital bed. "So are you coming out with us tonight?"

Confused the older of the two looked up. "Go where, Sakura?"

"Just Naruto's favorite restaurant as usual. We figured we'd have a small get together before his party tomorrow night."

Hinata smiled, Naruto would be turning twenty tomorrow. _Twenty._ To think she had known him for almost two decades, that was a little weird yet exciting.

"Of course I'll come, but if it's a small get together won't it be just team seven."

"Mostly and of course Sasuke's other team members," It was the first time Hinata had ever heard Sakura ever say that without a hint of sadness. It was good to see the pink haired medic moving on and getting along with the team Taka members. "But," She continued, "Everyone already views you as an honorary member of Team Seven." This time she grinned at the older girl with a mischievous look. It was so devilish that Hinata found herself turning away as the heat crept up her neck.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know why. It's only a matter of time." Hinata shook her head not wanting to get her hopes up. "I mean Naruto is slow but I never thought he'd be _this_ slow. You guys have been kind of going steady for three years already. He needs to man up and ask you out already!"

Hinata's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She was a little astounded to find out that Sakura was such an avid fan of the two.

"Maybe he doesn't like me as much as everyone thinks." Now even Hinata didn't believe that, so when Sakura sent her an incredulous look she couldn't blame the girl.

She had realized that Naruto harbored feelings for her years ago when she kissed him. She could feel the connection the moment their lips met and it sparked when he leaned in to continue the kiss. For years they had gone on pretending…well ignoring that it happened. It was a silent agreement to make sure things didn't turn out awkward but regardless she knew there was potential. It only increased as the years went by.

Naruto had grown more handsome in a way that was different to guys like Sasuke. His boyish looks became a bit more rugged and he thickened out with muscle from all his training. He had caught the attention of many women in the village, who to his surprise, began to pursue him in a less scary manner than Sasuke's fan girls.

She could feel the jealousy effervesce in her the first time a younger platinum blonde haired girl had approached him. She was brave, even though her discomfiture stained her cheeks; she still had the confidence to ask Naruto out.

To Hinata's surprise however he declined and continued to reject offers from various other women. She didn't want to believe her presence had anything to do with it because she wasn't always around when it happened. Sometimes she heard through the grape-vine or Kiba would be a little too loud when reprimanding Naruto.

"He does Hinata, believe me. Anyone could tell just by the way he looks at you. It'll happen soon."

The older girl didn't comment, instead she followed Sakura to her office where the medic changed for the evening.

…..

"Hey, Teme!" Naruto ran up to his best friend who was talking to Suigetsu near a magazine stand. The two ninja looked up, one stoic and the other amused as the blonde came barreling in their direction.

"Well if it isn't blondie? Long time no see."

"Shark breath," Naruto nodded to Suigetsu and turned his attention to the Uchiha, leaving the swordsmen with a swinging jaw. "You are coming to the outing tonight right?"

"Hey why aren't you asking the both of us? I was invited too."

"You know I am dobe. If not you then Sakura wouldn't leave me alone about it."

"Hello?" Suigetsu called slowly getting irritated. That is until Naruto's next words.

"That's right you and Sakura-chan have been getting pretty cozy lately. Hey, hey don't give me that look! I saw you two the other day; chatting it up. Your body language screams _be mine_." Naruto ended dramatically, flailing his arms with a cheesy grin plastered on his lips.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the heat crawled up his neck.

"You're one to talk idiot. When are you going to ask Hinata out?"

"Oohh," Suigetsu chimed from the background.

Naruto looked away for a moment making the Uchiha believe he had won his argument but when he looked back his eyes were burning. Sasuke stared.

"I plan on asking her tomorrow."

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow.

"On your birthday?" Suigetsu looked confused for both him and Sasuke seeing as the younger male of the two was keeping his face in check.

"Yeah and if she agrees it'll be the best birthday ever." Naruto smiled and the men in front of him couldn't help but join in their own ways.

"You know she will." Sasuke smirked but Naruto didn't reply. He opted for changing the topic instead.

"Come on lets go eat!"

"For once he's speaking my language," Suigetsu laughed and slapped Naruto's back in a friendly way.

When they arrived at Ichiraku's just about everyone was there.

Sakura and Hinata were inside planning a girls' night out with Ino and Tenten, meanwhile Juugo, who had previously been under a medical therapy with Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura, was sitting contently next to Sai who was engaging in pleasant conversation with Ayame. Finally Karin stood just beyond the curtains of the restaurant waiting for Sasuke and Suigetsu.

She acknowledged to her distant cousin but returned her gaze towards the water nin. When team Kakashi learned that Naruto and Karin both belonged to the Uzumaki clan there had been unwillingness to accept the fact by both parties. However the idea of actually having blood family alive allowed the two to at least try to be civil towards one another. Besides, Naruto's sunny disposition gave Karin no room to be uncouth.

She smiled lightly at Sasuke but grabbed Suigetsu's arm pulling him into the restaurant next to Juugo. After seeing the looks the Uchiha shot towards his former female companion and the way his chakra would fluctuate whenever the young woman was near, Karin had decided to cut her loses before she got hurt. There was no way to hide what was right in front of her eyes.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who decided to wait for him to sit down and then turned to search for his former sensei.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked in place of a reply.

"Probably with his woman," The shark tooth ninja arched his head back to look at Naruto's reaction. "We saw them at the market earlier today."

"Oh…" How could he forget Rikku? She was a beautiful woman and a strong Kunoichi with an affinity for Earth. The woman who was a couple of years older than Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura but also a few years Kakashi's junior hailed from various countries, most recently Rock. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother would have been her age had he still been alive.

"Yo!" He looked up to see the very people he had just been thinking about. Both dressed in their casual ninja gear and wearing Konoha forehead protectors.

It had been two years since Rikku had pledged her loyalty to Konoha but a full year since she and Kakashi had begun dating.

"Naruto-kun!" The woman greeted with a bright smile and wave.

"Rikku-san!" Naruto turned to see not just Sakura, but Hinata come out from the curtain to greet the older woman. They were soon followed by Sai.

"What is this? Don't I get a lovely and joyous greeting too?" Kakashi joked.

"Oh sensei you know we love you." Sakura smiled and he patted her head as he had always done.

"Sure, sure."

"Don't be jealous, Kakashi" Rikku chided with a giggle. "Besides today and tomorrow are for Naruto-kun and him alone. We shouldn't be stealing the spotlight."

"Damn right!" Naruto smirked before pulling both people into a hug. While Rikku looked as if this was normal, Kakashi was a bit stunned. "This is going to be a great night. Thanks for agreeing to come guys." Kakashi eye crinkled softly. This kid was just so damn likable.

"Of course, now how about we eat?"

"Yes please!" Suigetsu called from beyond the curtain.

"Quiet, moron!"

"You quiet, you Sea cow! You're yelling too!"

…

"So Naruto, a little birdie told me you came up with quite the interesting nickname for yourself."

Naruto beamed at Rikku who wiggled her eyebrows at him. Her hair which was normally in a high braided pony tail fell in waves over her shoulders as she squared them in his direction.

"I am interested," Sai said peering around Juugo to look at his good friend.

"Oh I've got to hear this one." Sakura said from beside Sasuke. Though he wasn't looking in Naruto's direction like everyone else she knew he was listening because when Naruto answered he scoffed.

"The Orange Hokage!" He stated proudly.

"Really? Why that?" Karin asked her lips twisting in a state of distaste.

"Well my dad was Konoha's Yellow Flash for his hair and speed and my mom was known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanerofor her hair and temper. So it only makes sense that I'd be called the Orange Hokage because I _will_ be Hokage and everyone knows me for wearing orange."

"Interesting," Suigetsu added, "But I think you could have come up with something better."

"I agree, I don't like it," Everyone froze at the soft voice of Hinata. Naruto whipped around to look down at her with shocked eyes.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hear me out?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes suddenly uncomfortable with all of the attention. He nodded mutely and remained quiet. Everyone did, it wasn't every day the Hyuuga heiress had something negative to say about Naruto's choices or likes. "While it's true you are known for wearing orange and everyone believes you'll be Hokage," she paused in case someone refuted. When they did not she continued, "But your parents were named for physical traits that stood out to everyone. You could be something yellow like your father seeing as both their nicknames stemmed from their hair color but I think I have something better."

"What's that," Kakashi asked genuinely intrigued.

"Konoha's Blue Flame."

"Blue Flame?" Naruto asked befuddled.

"Your eyes" She smiled at him, reassuring. "I don't think you realize just how much fire can burn in those irises. While people originally didn't take you seriously for your brash words on the battlefield, all it took was a look in your eyes to see the determination, the flames that burn in your soul. It's a physical trait that no one could miss. That's why I think you should take that on as your nickname…or something like it."

Naruto gapped. This girl. No. This _woman_, she just did not cease to amaze him.

"I think we've got a winner," Rikku said in a sing-song voice.

"I vote for the cutie's idea."

"No offense Naruto, but I like Hinata-chan's nickname better." Sai smiled.

"Definitely," Sakura agree, "She's spot on."

"Listen to her," Sasuke added before returning to his food.

The indigo haired woman flushed. While she was glad everyone else liked her idea, even Kakashi, who sent her a sweet smile from beyond his mask, she only hoped Naruto liked it as well.

"Thank you, Hinata." That look. It was like the time he was looking at her before she kissed him years ago only more electrifying. "I think I'll be adopting Konoha's Blue Flame from this point on. As long as everyone spreads the word."

"Count me in," Sakura smirked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Although, it'll be interesting trying to slip that one into conversation."

"You managed to tell me about the Orange Hokage; Blue Flame shouldn't be hard." Kakashi laughed.

"I meant during battle."

"We'll figure something out," Rikku smiled as she pinched his arm. "Ah! That reminds me! I have a gift for you Naruto. I know your birthday is tomorrow but I picked this up today and I can't wait."

"It has to do with blue flames?" Rikku belted out a laugh.

"No, no but I just remembered I had it. I hope you like it." She reached into her pack and pulled out a rectangular wrapped gift. Hazel eyes watched with anticipation as the young man opened his gift. Unconsciously she squeezed Kakashi's hand beneath the long bar. He squeezed back.

"Its-its…"

"A novel like Icha-Icha!" Sakura gasped. Unknown to her Sasuke was looking over her shoulder curiously.

"Ah! It's not as good as Jiraiya-sama's but it's still rather lovely for the genre. I've read worse."

"Whoa, whoa, wait! _You_ read porn?" Suigetsu asked bewildered. "Was this before or after _him_?" He pointed rudely in Kakashi's direction. He had yet to completely forgive him for killing Zabuza, even after all of this time. And it didn't help that he had such a 'hot' girlfriend.

"Before," Rikku looked around confused. Kakashi just shook his head.

"They're still young."

"Oh please," She huffed. "Being around you and Jiraiya I'm surprised they haven't been reading it for years now."

"Not everyone has such good taste." Rikku scrunched her face up at her boyfriend and let out a laugh through her nose.

"Mhmm," She looked back at Naruto who was staring down at the book. She bit her lip. "I hope you like it regardless."

"He's only staring at it like that because he can't read." Sakura coughed on her ramen while Suigetsu snickered at Sasuke's remark. Before Naruto could retort with obscenities, Sai added his two cents.

"It is quite interesting Naruto. You should try it and if you need help with reading I'll be glad to assist."

Naruto's jaw dropped. Now everyone was laughing except Sasuke who tried his best to keep it in.

"I can read damn it!"

"Not you too Sai," Sakura whined, "I'm surrounded by perverts." She shook her head in dismay.

"Hn."

Naruto shook his in defeat seeing as no one seemed to be listening to his protests. Thus he decided to move away from the topic. He smiled warmly over to Rikku and let out a thank you before he placed the book in his jacket and set his attention on Hinata.

Around midnight the shinobi who had been idling in Ichiraku's, enjoying the food and good conversation decided to head home. They would all be seeing each other again later the next day at Naruto's party which was being held at the Hokage's house.

Naruto said his goodbye's to his friends, giving some hugs, some fist pounds and others brief pats on the shoulder. One however, he refused to let leave so quickly.

"Hinata!"

"Yes?"

"Stay with me tonight?" She lifted her eyebrows. Why would he want her to stay over if she was going to see him later? "It's just, you left some of your things at my place from the last time you crashed there and I…I'm not ready to lose your company."

At that she gave off the biggest smile she could muster finding it impossible to refuse his request.

When they arrived at his apartment Hinata looked around in wonder.

"You cleaned up?"

"Yeah," He said sheepishly, "I've been trying to keep neat, ya know?"

"It looks great. I'm proud of you." She smiled as she plopped down on his couch.

The sight of her there, sitting on his furniture, looking so at home had the words tumbling out of his mouth like verbal throw up.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"What?" Her head snapped in his direction. He gulped and swallowed again right after. His mouth felt dry and it was felt humid again.

Taking a deep breath he calmly approached.

"I…Well it wasn't supposed to come out like that." She continued to stare from her position on the couch. "It should have been more romantic and asked sometime tomorrow…and I've been meaning to ask you for a while…so…ugh I'm such an idiot." He continued to ramble as she slowly ascended up off the cushion and sauntered steadily in his direction. When she reached him she silenced his babble by placing her hands on his cheeks and tilting his head down towards her.

"If it was said any other way…It wouldn't be you Naruto-kun." His eyes widened at that.

He reached up and pulled one of her hands down towards his chest and placed it over his beating heart. He kept his own hand firmly over hers and he stared deep into her lavender eyes.

"Hyuuga Hinata, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" She responded by moving the hand that still remained on his cheek to the back of his head, twisting her fingers in his hair as she pulled him down and stood on her tip toes.

….

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with his presence." The current Hokage grinned as she opened the door to her house to not only Naruto but Hinata. Her eyes danced with mirth as she took in their appearance. "Come in, everyone is waiting."

And so they were. The Konoha twelve, team Hawk and all of the former sensei's were in the room. Kohamaru and his teammates were also there as well as Iruka-sensei.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto!" They all shouted once they saw the blonde.

However three girly screams caused everyone in the room to look over at Sakura, Ino and Tenten who had their trained eyes locked on two things: The linked hands of Naruto and Hinata, and the jacket resting over her shoulders.

"Bout damn time!" Ino whooped. The girl beside Naruto pressed her face into the back of his shoulder but kept their hands linked.

"Finally," Came a few replies from the men in the room, including Kiba and Neji. Naruto beamed at his friends' approval. He clutched Hinata's hand as he led them into the room filled with the people he loved most.

Today was the best twentieth birthday any person could ever ask for.

...

**A/N: Hope you liked it. ****I'd love to hear your thoughts so please review. **


End file.
